Big Red Car Through the Years
The Big Red Car has had lots of changes over the years. Design 1 (February 1, 1995-June 23, 1997) The first design is kind of cartoonish. It is made of cardboard and balsa wood and can hold about a maximum of 8 people because there are no seats causing the Wiggles having to stand up. The wheels are black with red inside. The windshield is just a long black piece shaped to look like a windshield. There are fake seat belts in it, and unlike the later designs of the car, Jeff is the driver. Appears in: Big Red Car and Wake Up Jeff!. Godfrey Reade Design (June 24, 1997-June 30, 2002) Version 1 (January 1, 1997-November 6, 1997) The second model got a lot of changes. The car holds up to 4 people including the driver. It's a real car with real seat belts and is a converted Volkswagen Beetle chassis, built by Godfrey Reade. The Wiggles sit in the seat that is the color of their skivvies. Murray sits in the red seat in the back, Jeff sits in the purple seat next to Murray. Greg sits in the driver's seat which is yellow, and Anthony sits in the blue seat next to Greg and in front of Murray. This way, Greg can actually drive during the filming and Jeff is able to sleep without crashing the Big Red Car. There is no Wiggles logo on the front but there is on the sides. There is a quadrilateral border on the wheels with one corner being yellow, another corner being blue, another red and another purple. The windshield is just a big piece of glass and there are real functioning headlamps. Also, there's a yellow bumper on the front, which is to represent a smiley face. Also, its chugging engine sound resembles a Meyers Manx. Overall, this design of the Big Red Car is more like a real car even though it is cartoonish. Appears in: The Wiggles Movie and four Let's Wiggle! episodes: Murray's Shirt, Building Blocks, Jeff the Mechanic and Spooked Wiggles. Version 2 (October 1, 2001-June 30, 2002) Also known as the "Wiggly Safari Design", modifications made included the windshield being removed and The Wiggles logo being painted on the hood. It was also seen at Dreamworld with Captain Feathersword pushing it along the road. This model also appears on The Wiggles on Big Brother and The Crocodile Hunter Diaries. Additionally, it was repainted for use at Dreamworld. Design 3 (November 7, 1997-January 31, 2000) The Big Red Car is given a big overhaul. Now The Wiggles Logo is back on the front, along with the words BIG RED CAR ''on it, though it originally had the words ''THE BIG RED CAR when this design was first used. The shape of the car is different. Murray and Jeff's seats are lifted a little and the width is squeezed. The windshield is red and has no glass in it. This was first seen in Wigglemania Live in Concert around late 1997 which was also its first Concert appearance. The Big Red Car from this point onwards generally resembles a classic Dune Buggy without a front bumper and with/without a rear bumper. Again like the previous versions, it has cartoon emphasis. This is The Wiggles most famous & favourite design. Also, it is the biggest version. Appearances - Let's Wiggle!, The Wiggles Movie (Prologue), Toot Toot!, Toot Toot Show!, The Wiggles World, The Wiggly Big Show, Hey, Hey, It's Saturday, Wiggly Animation (Cartoon Form), It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! (cameo in prologue to In The Big Red Car We Like To Ride), and The Wiggles Reunion Show (flashback). Design 4 (February 1, 2000-October 16, 2001) Not many changes to the car. The font of the words and the size of the logo has changed. The font they used was Arial. Appears in: The Wiggly Big Show Tour, It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!, Yule Be Wiggling, Yule Be Wiggling Christmas Show, It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World Tour, and The Wiggles in Concert. Design 5 (December 4, 2001-April 30, 2008) This design looks just like designs 3 and 4. The only difference is that the windshield is thinner and bent forward (not bent in Live Hot Potatoes!). Version 1 (December 4, 2001-February 22, 2007) The font was P22 Daddy O Hip and one of the logos on the side looks weird. Appears in: Wiggly Party: Live in Concert, The Wiggly Safari Show, Wiggle Bay (bloopers), Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!, Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (TV Series), Cold Spaghetti Western, LIVE Hot Potatoes!, The Wiggles Show!, Wiggledancing! Live in the USA, and The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour. Version 2 (February 23, 2007-April 30, 2008) The font was removed. Appears in: Racing To The Rainbow Show, and Pop Go The Wiggles Show!. Taiwanese Design (2003-Mid 2005) This is the design used by the Taiwanese Wiggles. It's a little bigger than the Big Red Car used by the original Wiggles, and the seats are flipped. Anni and Arthur sit on the right side of the car while Danny and Carlos sit on the left (Until the Aussie Wiggles's Big Red Cars' driver seats switched sides, it was the other way around) It appeared in the first three Taiwanese videos, but was prominently featured in 歡樂Party!. Rosemonts and Co. Design 1 (December 1, 2004-February 28, 2011) The windshield is now yellow, the coloured wheels stick out a little, the font on The Wiggles Logo is a little bit light and the front is a little upright. Version 1 (December 1, 2004-June 8, 2006) The font is a little different. Appears in Santa's Rockin'! (concert), Here Comes The Big Red Car, It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!, Splish Splash Big Red Boat and LIVE Hot Potatoes! (2005 tour). Version 2 (September 7, 2006-February 28, 2011) The font was Wiglet. Appears in Racing to the Rainbow, Wiggledancing! Live in Concert, You Make Me Feel Like Dancing, Let's Eat!, Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (TV Series 1), Ukulele Baby!, On the Road with The Wiggles, Lights, Camera, Action! 好戲上場, and The Wiggles Big, Big Show!. Built by Rosemonts and Co. Rosemonts and Co. Design 2 (March 1, 2009-present) The windshield is red and has a glass windshield. In 2013, the steering wheel was transferred to the left, as used in countries such as the USA and Canada, and seen in this picture. The car is also, ironically, the smallest. The Steering Wheel has changed too. Originally having about 6 bars on the steering wheel now changed to the default 2 or 3 bars in the 2013-present. Version 1 (March 1, 2009-April 30, 2012) The font was Wiglet. Appears in: Go Bananas! Live in Concert, Big Big Show In The Round, Wiggly Circus, Greatest Hits, The Wiggles' Australia Day Concert, Big Birthday! Show, Beep Beep Buckle Up (Album Cover), Surfer Jeff (video), and Getting Strong (Live in Concert!). Version 2 (May 1, 2012-present) In late designs from 2012, the font was Kozuka Gothic Pro H, The Wiggles Logo is now on the back and the seat belts were removed and came back in 2017 but opposite coloured. Lachy (Red), Simon (Purple), Anthony (Yellow) and Emma (Blue). And The Wiggles Logo is smaller and updated. Appears in: Australia Day Concerts in Hyde Park, Christmas Celebration Tour!, Taking Off!, Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour, Wiggle House, The Wiggles Big Show!, Rock & Roll Preschool, The Wiggles BIG SHOW! & CinderEmma, Wiggle Town!, DANCE DANCE! The Wiggles BIG SHOW!, Wiggle Around Australia, Wiggly Christmas Big Show, Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle!,Wiggle Pop! Big Show & Party Time Big Show Built by Rosemonts and Co. Category:Evolutions Category:Character Evolutions Category:Objects Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020